


Hard Ale and Loose Lips

by tastylicks



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Confessions, Drinking, M/M, Necromancy, Overstimulation, Viagra, criminal, is sexy, safe sex, sensual, tuberculosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastylicks/pseuds/tastylicks
Summary: Serif Sonic and his trusty partner in fighting crime share a raw and intimate moment together when the pressure to solve the case becomes too much. However, little did the two know the ramifications of their actions, and what secrets will be revealed.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Hard Ale and Loose Lips

Sheriff Sonic entered the saloon after a particularly hard day’s work. There was a runaway heathen that was stealing everyone's condoms, and the worst part was that Sonic was no closer to catching the culprit for months now. The stress to provide a safe sex shanty town in the middle of nowhere was leaving scars deep in the young Sheriff’s mind. It was days like these that made Sonic wonder why he ever took the job in the first place. 

Clearing his head, Sonic settles down at his usual spot at the saloon. Nothing better than a hard brew to make the weight of this burden lighter, even if it was only for the night. The bartender, Eggman, slides over a generous amount of hard cactus juice. 

“Rough day?” the bartender asked.

“Yeah, this town has really become something else since ‘Ol Sheriff Knuckles passed of Tuberculosis” Sonic replied.

The saloon was filled with the usual patrons. The saloon girl, Amy, was making her rounds while Shadow was filling the room with the sound of pounding ivory keys. Sonic had no interest in speaking with the others with the shame and alcohol that burned deep in his chest. That changed when the sun’s golden evening rays flooded the room as the saloon doors were swung open.

* * *

Tails was never a fan of this dreary place, but Sonic did, so the golden deputy had made some visits to the establishment in the past. Tails felt his heart flutter with excitement as he spotted the Sheriff. Tails was no match for Sonic’s captivating beautiful blue features, distracting tan lips, and rustic charm. Tails suppresses these desires, fearful of his love interfering with their duties. Afterall, there was a condom culprit to catch, and the case was already hard enough. With a gulp, Tails swallows the last of his lingering emotions, and the deputy approached Sonic at the booth.

“Sonic, there you are! I was looking for you,” Tails said as he asked Eggman for his usual.

“Tailssh… What’re you doing here?” Sonic lifted his head.

“We…” Tails shot him a concerned look, “we need to discuss this case. The whole town is counting on us!”

“The case… I don’t want to think about that,” he lowered his eyes again.

“But sir!…” Tails scolded. Sonic ignored him and called for another drink. The bartender obliged and Tails shot him an annoyed glare; the one thing Sonic didn’t need was another drink.

“Sir this is serious. We need to focus on this case even if you don’t want to, I-I mean it’s our duty after all--”

“Sshaddup…” Sonic muttered. “Just not right now, okay?”

Tails expression softened, “Sir, are you okay?” He didn’t even look at Tails. Determined on helping Sonic, Tails took the seat next to him and sipped his drink. “Sir, er… Sonic, we can talk about something else then.”

Sonic sighed, “why are you bothering me?”

Tails was hurt by his cold retort, “I just care, that’s all…” Tails hid his head in his drink.

“You don’t have to do that,” Sonic muttered.

Tails chuckled bittersweetly, “I don’t do it because I have to.”

* * *

Sonic eyed Tails up and down. Tails had uttered words he thought he’d never hear; in fact, he wasn’t sure if he had imagined them in his drunken haze. Sonic couldn’t suppress the subtle smirk that curled at the corner of his lips. Sonic pledged loyalty to his work, he did not ideally want to get caught up in any sort of relationship. However, tonight was different. He didn’t want to stick to his status quo. Tonight, with one too many drinks in him, he wanted to let loose. Lower some inhibitions-- just once. Maybe for once he could do something for himself and take the weight off of his shoulders. He gulped his drink down and nodded at Eggman for another. “Sso… You care about me on your own accord, huh?”

Tails avoided eye contact, but remained honest and nodded. He shut his eyes and chugged his drink. Tails felt his face flush, but it wasn’t from the alcohol. Tails, feeling tinges of embarrassment and shame from his feelings, finally caved and drifted his eyes over to Sonic. To his utter surprise, he caught a glimpse of Sonic’s grin. His heart fluttered-- a flurry of emotions broke through his barrier and drowned him: confusion, excitement, and something else.

Eggman, clearly aware of the raging sexual tension between the two, had to isolate the growing situation.

“Get a room, the second to the left is vacant. You two are starting to draw the attention of the rest of the patrons and I don’t want y’all to drive everyone out!” Eggman aggressively whispered.

Sonic and Tails shared a quick glance and threw themselves up the stairs. Their arousal and alcohol filled bellies made their movements clumsy and desperate, but they made it there in sonic speed.

Sonic sloppily yanked the door open, with Tails close behind. Tails clicked the door shut and turned the lock, his fingertips tingling with excitement. Sonic tenderly gripped Tails’ hand; even through his drunken haze, Tails found his touch to be surprisingly gentle. He tugged Tails along with him over to the bed, hardly even feeling the floor under his feet, as if they were drifting together. Sonic grabbed Tails’ waist and pulled him into a rough kiss; Tails’ eyes widened with surprise. Sonic’s tongue ghosted over Tails’s lips, and with that tease he yearned for more. Tails tentatively lifted his arms to Sonic’s shoulders and wrapped them around his neck. Sonic tilted his head and shot him an inviting smirk. Tails blushed and averted his eyes.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed,” Sonic chuckled. “It’s okay. I like you. A lot.”

Tails glanced at him, but still looked away,embarrassed, “Ah… M-me too…”

Sonic bit his lip softly, looking down at Tails. He admired his thin, yet sturdy body. He softly touched Tails’ arm and leaned down to kiss his neck. Tails let a soft sigh slip from his lips. Embarrassed by this, he brought his hand to his mouth, Sonic quickly pulled it away.

“Heh, don’t be like that… I wanna hear you,” Sonic whispered into his neck. Tails blushed profusely and swallowed. Sonic’s hot breath against his neck was more than enough to get him excited… this was almost too much. Sonic drifted his hands down Tails’ sides and rubbed them as he sucked on his neck. Tails let out a soft, yet sharp, cry as Sonic bit his neck. Tails turned to face Sonic, denying him access to his neck. He lifted his head to Sonic and planted a gentle, wanting kiss on his lips. Sonic leaned into the kiss, giving him what he wanted. As they slowly pulled away, Sonic shoved Tails down onto the mattress, not a single sound of refusal from him. Tails looked up at Sonic, who crawled onto the bed and kneeled before him, his eyes exploring his blue body. Sonic shivers as Tails hands explore his body, traveling further down until they reach their destination.

“Sonic… your dick… i-it’s not… Do you… not like this?”

“I… I’m sorry Tails… I… I…” he bit his lip, “I have erectile dysfunction, Tails,” Sonic sighed and averted his gaze.

Tails narrowed his eyes and sat up, “Sonic,” he said, his voice backed by a shocking amount of confidence and stability, “I have waited too long for this night to happen. I’m not throwing this away. For us,” Tails shifted onto his knees and pushed Sonic down onto his back.

“T-Tails… What are you....”

Tails reached into his back pocket and pulled out a bottle, “Viagra” printed on its surface. Tails cracked it open and popped a pill into his mouth. He shot Sonic a soft smirk as he leaned down and kissed him, pushing the pill into his mouth with his tongue.

“Mmf…” Sonic willingly took the pill. A strand of saliva connected her mouths as Tails pulled away.

“There… All better,” Tails wiped his mouth with a grin. He slid down Sonic’s body and took Sonic’s dick in his hand.

“Tails…” he mumbled.

Tails leaned down and flicked his tongue over the tip of Sonic’s dick. Sonic let out a soft gasp in response. His lips curling into a slight grin, Tails began to lick the tip more thoroughly, jacking him off softly. He lowered his head, lapping his tongue around Sonic’s dick. Sonic grunted softly in pleasure. Tails smiled softly, as much as he could, and pulled away, releasing Sonic’s dick with a soft ‘pop’, satisfied with his work.

“There,” Tails whispered, still smiling.

Sonic’s vulnerable expression melted away and turned to animalistic lust. He shifted and pushed Tails back onto his back. He reached out and interlocked his fingers with Tails’, squeezing softly. He pulled Tails’ hands above his head and pinned him by the wrists there. He lowered his head and kissed Tails on the mouth aggressively, forcibly pushing his tongue into Tails’ mouth. With one hand, Sonic brushed his hand up Tails’ side; Tails sighed softly and shivered. Sonic kissed down his neck and on his collarbone… He left a few hickies there.

“Sonic… I can’t take this anymore… Please… Get this rodeo started!.”

“Tails.. As much as I would love to break you like a mare, I don’t have any condoms. I won't subject you to this, it’s not safe!.”

Tails tears himself away from his lovers grasp and reaches back down to his other back pocket and pulls out a wad of condoms, ranging in color, texture, and flavor.

“Tails, why… how…. Where did you get these?”

“I’m sorry! I-I...”

“Tails.. I don’t understand-”

“I’m the condom culprit! I… I... was saving them for you!”

“Tails that… you’re breaking the law…”

“For you ! I wanted to be prepared when I asked you out and then I never did and then things just got out of hand and--”

Sonic slammed his lips into Tails and pulled him into a steamy kiss.

“Tails… we can deal with this later. Just promise me you’ll turn away from a life of crime?”

“Anything for you, Sonic,” Tails proclaimed with lustful blue eyes.

Sonic could not resist him, kissing him over and over, and biting his lip gently as he pulled away. Sonic picked up one of the condoms-- strawberry scented-- and rolled it onto his dick. Saddling up. He lifted Tails’ hips and grunted softly as he pressed the head of his dick into Tails’ puckering asshole. Tails sighed softly in response, grabbing a handful of plump blueberry ass. As the alcohol was still in his system, Sonic clumsily pressed forward into Tails. Tails did not mind this, however. Sonic broke the back of his mare as he couldn’t help himself and thrusted a bit roughly into Tails. Tails’ back arched and he bit down on his lip, a soft moan escaping his lips. Sonic grinned at the positive reinforcement. Kissing Tails sloppily, yet passionately, he began to rock his hips back and forth. Tails moaned into the kiss and Sonic tried to hold back a smile. Soft sighs and moans fell out of their mouths. Sonic pressed forward into Tails as far as he could and Tails let out a loud, sharp gasp. Tails wailed as white hotness spread through him and splintered onto the two lovers.

“Sonic!” Tails cried in bliss as he reached completion.

“Looks like we got a racehorse lads,” Sonic teased. 

Tails blushed furiously and hid his face trying to escape. Sonic can’t have his partner, no, lover, hiding his beautiful bashful face from him. Sonic prys Tails hands back. Pinning him to the bed and preventing.

“Now what did I say earlier? No hiding your face from me, and for disobeying a sheriff's commands you're under arrest.”

“But Sonic-!”

“Now be quiet and relax. I promise I will make this good for the both of us” 

Before Tails could further protest, Sonic slammed into him and set an unforgiving tempo. Tails cried out, the bliss almost being too much from his overstimulated bussy. Sonic yielded no mercy, for the Viagra was coursing through his veins and fueled his lovemaking. The sound of cheeks clapping and passionate whinnies that can outdo the loudest of horse stables filled the musty room.

“Sonic.. I think I’m going to..” Tails struggled to speak coherent words.

“Hang on.. I’m close as well,” Sonic strained.

And with a final few rough thrusts, Sonic pulls out and ices Tails’ cake and reaches down to Tails swollen cock. With only a few more thrusts, Tails finishes a second time with Sonics name on his lips.

“Made a mess there, ey partner?” Sonic mumbled.

“Stop with the job titles in bed, Sonic.” Tails protested.

“Alright, partner,” Sonic pulls Tails into a tender embrace.

* * *  
Tails awoke first, not because he was the more sober of the two the following night, but because of a warm, slobbery feeling coming from.. his toes? Tails sleepily shifts his gaze down only to be greeted with an apparition of Knuckles with a mouthful of Tails’ toes.

“... Can you see me?” Knuckles inquired around a mouthful of yellow foot.

“But you’re supposed to be dead-- Sonic wake up!” Tails jostles the blue hedgehog out of his slumber.

“Hey what’s the matter? Knuckles!?” Sonic replied with dreary eyes.

“Yo. Did you not know about the reanimation ritual you two have just performed?” Knuckles inquired matter of factly.

“NO!?” the lovers cried in unison. The two were much too hungover to even process the events of last night, let alone the resurrection of their best friend and comrade in crime fighting.

“The condom offering to the lust gods? The sacrificial virgin? A soulmate's union? No? Not ringing any bells?” Knuckles was baffled with revelation that his friends were not indeed looking to resurrect him from the dead.

Sonic pulls him into bed and embraces his long lost friend, and Tails is soon to follow suit. 

“I could stay here all day with you cowboys, perhaps we ride into the sunset this evening?” Sonic mumbled drearly.

“Of course, but first let's deal with that hangover of yours,” Tails whispered as he reached down beneath the bed sheets, this time with backup.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the rodeo.


End file.
